Whirlpool Raising v2
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: this is a remake, same plot just added more to the story. Naruto is Banish from the Village by Tsunade to protect him after he is frame for a murder that he did not comment. The question is, if Naruto didn't do it then who did? Naruto/Sakura may change later on.


Hey Guys and girls, Kidan here. If you're reading this then I guess you're wondering why the hell I'm rewriting this story. First off I did like how I had the original was going but I felt that I had left a few things left unsaid.

I also want to go on saying that I DO NOT HATE HINATA! (Spoiler Alert.) Just because I had her killed does not mean I hate her, I hate the Idea that Naruto would suddenly and out of nowhere fall in love with her.

Anyways some of the things will stay the same while there will be other changes, one of the changes being that I will be going into more depth of Naruto and his training outside of Konoha, and maybe making him a Sword master.

I will not be detailing how Naruto and Kurama got along so well though. I don't see a point in it and I think it might be a waste of time since I like to rewrite the fox to suit me better.

I might be doing more with Naruto and Sakura though, maybe try and get Tsunade to join the Village for a brief time. Naruto and Sakura will still have a daughter but again, Naruto will be missing for most of her life.

Well that's all for now so let's get this train wreak done and over with. So enjoy the new Whirlpool Rising.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whirlpool Rising  
Prologue: The end of Waves and a look into the future.

"Haku?" Naruto looked at the young ninja that had fought him and Sasuke, the fight had woken Naruto eyes to the things around him, and the young preteen had sworn that he would train harder to get stronger. "Naru….Naruto." Haku was trying to say.

Kakashi looked at the young man; he had thought that Haku was dead. "Haku, you need to save your strength." Naruto said. Haku just shook her head. "I will not make it." Haku said. "I…I need you to promise me something Naruto." Naruto nodded he head. Haku weakly raised her hand and gave Naruto something.

"The reason I told you that I was a boy, was to protect her." Naruto blink. "She is in a save place, promise me that you will raise her to become strong." Naruto looked down; in his hand was a scroll with a picture. "Her name is Hikaru." Naruto blinked. Haku couldn't be asking him to take care of a child, he couldn't, well not as long as he lived in Konoha at least, and the council would get to him though the child.

"I Promise." Naruto said. He wouldn't break the promise he just had to find a better way to take care of the little one. Haku placed her hand on his cheek. "Thank you Naruto, it means a lot to me." With those last words Haku closed her eyes for the last time. Naruto bowed his head, saying a soft prayer to the gods to take care of her soul.

"Sensei, I have something I must do." Naruto said as he stood back up and looked at Kakashi. The older man had heard everything and nodded. Naruto had never broken a promise before, and he would be damned if he Let Naruto break it now. "Just be back before night fall." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded and ran off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about sun set when Naruto came back. Sakura was still cleaning Sasuke wounds as the young blond walked through the door. Sakura was about to say something but that was when she saw the bundle in Naruto's arms.

"Sakura, please don't yell okay." Naruto asked his pink haired team mate. "Sorry I'm late sensei." Kakashi looked up from his book and Nodded at Naruto. Closing said book Kakashi asked the one question Naruto had hoped he wouldn't hear. "What are you going to do now?" Kakashi asked. Sakura and Sasuke were looking between the two.

Naruto sat down in a chair near the kitchen. "I'm not sure." Naruto said. "I can't take her to the village. The Council would try and kill her." Kakashi nodded. Naruto had a lot of enemies, even before he had started his ninja career. Naruto was deep in thought when Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter walked in and saw the small baby in Naruto's arms.

"Naruto, may I hold her?" The older woman asked. Naruto nodded and carefully handed Hikaru to Tsunami. The baby didn't make any sound as she held her. That was when an Idea came to Naruto. He asked Tsunami if he could talk to her alone and the two of them went into the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days have passed since Naruto had found a temporary home in Waves. Naruto held the little one month old in his arms. He had no choice, with the way things are in Konoha and the council out for his blood he had to leave the child here, and made Sasuke and Sakura swear never to tell anyone about her, but Naruto had mixed feelings about leaving the baby here. He looked back up at Tsunami, she had promise to take care of her until Naruto could find a way to raise her in Konoha.

"I'll try to come back as much as I can Tsunami." Naruto said. The Older woman smiled as Naruto gently kissed Hikaru on the forehead. "Don't worry little one, I will be back for you. This I promise you." Naruto turned around and started to walk away, Sakura and Sasuke close behind him with Kakashi in the lead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

October 10th

Several months had passed and Naruto sat in his apartment building reading a letter from Tsunami telling him that little Hikaru was doing well and that she thanked him for the money to help her to take care of the baby. This caused Naruto to smile for the first time in weeks.

Three months after the mission to Waves and several missions later Team seven was entered into the Chuunin exams; Naruto was still training hard, sadly though Kakashi was ordered by the council not to train Naruto or Sakura, and to just focus on Sasuke. When Naruto had found out the reason why, Naruto was pissed, but had promised not to say anything.

The council was the head ach for both Naruto and Kakashi, they pretty much kiss Sasuke's ass, but the migraine of the two was a man by the name of Danzo Shimaru. Naruto could feel the evil coming off of the man every time the now thirteen year old would walk pass him. Naruto knew he secretly ran Konoha from the shadows; it not only pissed Naruto off but Hiruzen Sarutobi off as well.

During the three months before the exams, Naruto had sought the help of several people. They had all agreed to help train Naruto in different forms of Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and Ninjutsu. For Taijutsu Naruto had asked Guy Might, Naruto told him the reason and Guy had agreed, but Naruto said that he would not wear the green spandex as part of his training.

Naruto was now up to three hundred and fifty pounds with his weights. For Ninjutsu Naruto sought the help of Asuma Sarutobi, Asuma was given special permission to train Naruto, Asuma asked Naruto to help train Shikamaru and Chouji, Naruto had agreed and during that time and for only three months Naruto had started dating Ino.

That didn't last for very long, Due to Naruto taking on so many missions and his training Ino had to talk to Naruto, to find out way He was trying so hard, sadly thanks to stress and tiredness Naruto had yelled at Ino, Ino had called Naruto an uncaring Bastard and had broken up with Naruto. Two days Later, Ino had walked up to Naruto and they both had apologized to each other, but they did not get back together.

For Kenjutsu training, Naruto had to find a solid master in the weaponry arts. And while he had a hard time finding the person he went to see Tenten, Tenten had been a part of team Guy, sadly though Guy hardly trains his team other than Naruto and Lee. Naruto offered to help train Tenten if the young woman would help him. Tenten agreed. While training the two had became fast friends.

By the time the exams started Naruto was where he should have been had the instructors of the academy had not treated him like the plague. Naruto knew he had a lot to go. Naruto felt he did well; the team was able to get the two scrolls fast, which was given to Naruto. That was until the team was attacked by Orochimaru and Sasuke was given the curse seal of heaven.

After the attack the group made it to the tower, Sasuke was put to bed right away. During the second exam, Naruto had to fight Kiba and the Inuzuka was out match thanks to Naruto training. Naruto also had to hold Kakashi back from killing the Sand ninja that had to fight Tenten, Naruto told him to let it go.

After the prelims, Naruto had made his way to the hospital to see both Hinata and Tenten were good friends to Naruto. However Naruto couldn't see Hinata, and prayed that she was okay. Naruto also didn't see Tenten either after all it was rare that father and Daughter had any alone time, seems the talk Naruto gave Kakashi helped.

During the one month between the final Naruto was trained by Jiraiya, a perverted old man, but a powerful ninja none the less. Jiraiya saw the strength in the young blond, much like another young blond he had trained before him. By the time the finals came, Naruto was a power house, his training had paid off and within a few minutes Naruto had Neji on the ground bleeding from several wounds.

During Sasuke's fight Orochimaru along with Sand and Sound had invaded the village Naruto had to fight Gaara and stop him from attacking the village. Naruto won, but was so worn out that he had fallen asleep after the fight. When he had awakened Naruto had learned that Hiruzen Sarutobi had died, Naruto had never felt so much pain in his life.

A day later Jiraiya and Naruto left to go find Tsunade Senju, during the trip Naruto had learned the Rasengan, a powerful kinjutsu that was invented by the fourth Hokage. However unknown to Naruto at the time Tsunade and Jiraiya had a talk.

_Flashback with in a flash back._

While Naruto was in the mist of training once more, something that he had learned was that the Shadow Clones that he could make returned the memories of any clones that he had made. Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sanin were in a local bar having a drink.

"The last time we had a drink was when Minato became Hokage." Jiraiya said. Tsunade didn't say anything. What happen with us Tsunade?" Tsunade placed her cup down without drinking any of it. "Remember when you got me drunk shortly after my sixteenth Birthday?" Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya placed his cup on the counter top, and looked at her. He remembered. It was the night that the two had gotten drunk, just before the start of the second Shinobi war. "There was a reason why Minato was never adopted into a family." Tsunade couldn't look at him. "Or why I had asked Sensei to train him." Jiraiya was shocked at what he was hearing. "Minato was my child. No, I guess the more correct term would be that he was our child." Tsunade said as she looked at her white hair team mate.

Jiraiya was shocked. All this time Minato, the child that he had trained and loved like a son, was really his son. Then that would mean. "I'll be going back with you and Naruto, no matter of what happens, however there is something I must do first." Tsunade said. Her eyes started to show some fire in them after so long. "I'm going to kill Orochimaru."

_End of flashback._

That didn't go so well though, shortly after mastering the Rasengan, Tsunade had left the group to the meeting she had with Orochimaru, Naruto with his new attack was able to badly injured Kabuto, A person Naruto had thought was a Konoha ninja, turned out that he was wrong. However, Kabuto proved that he was a tough bastard and had attack Tsunade once more only for Naruto to stop him.

A few months have passed with nothing much happening, Kakashi had told the Council off and had started train both Naruto and Sakura as equals now, yes he had still train Sasuke and he was slowly getting stronger but because Naruto had started train more with Jiraiya and surprisingly Sakura had started training with Tsunade, Sasuke had felt left out. Danzo, a mysterious man if Sasuke had ever seen one came up with a plan. At first Sasuke didn't like the idea, no he didn't like the idea of betraying his friends and the second family that he had ever known, but then Danzo be the bastard that he was gave Sasuke false information about the attack on the Uchiha clan.

That was enough, Sasuke became even colder around Naruto and Sakura, Sakura was still in love with Sasuke but her love for him had started to disappear when Sasuke for no reason had started to attack her, Naruto had taken a kunai in the chest during a sparring match between Sasuke and Sakura.

"This isn't a dance Naruto." Sasuke yelled out. He had tried to punch Naruto who in return had blocked the attack. "That may be true bastard," Naruto said holding his stomach. "But even so, you shouldn't go around and attack someone that has yet to be fully trained." Naruto told him. Sakura was looked back and forth between the two.

Kakashi had intervened having to put a stop to that days practice and then having Sakura take Naruto to the hospital. As it turned out by the time Sakura had help Naruto to the hospital the wound had all readied healed. Naruto had asked if Sakura was alright. Sakura nodded her head. "Naruto, why did you do that?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked at her, and smiled before he walked away he said. "You know, I like your forehead." The smile never left his face. "It makes it you pretty, and it leaves a nice spot to kiss you." Sakura just stood there looking at him. Did he really just say that?

A few days have passed and Naruto had learned that Sasuke had left the village to search for Orochimaru, just like the snake had told Sakura during the chuunin exams. Sakura had catch up to the team and begged Naruto to bring back Sasuke. Naruto looked at her.

"I'll make the promise if you let me do something." Naruto said without looking at her. Sakura was taken back but said okay. Naruto looked up and without warning had kissed Sakura full on the lips. Sakura was shocked, she was also mad, she was saving her first kiss for Sasuke, but there was something in Naruto's kiss, something that felt right….

Before she could return the kiss Naruto pulled back. "I promise to bring Sasuke back." Naruto said. "It's a Promise of a life time." With that Naruto left Sakura at the gates of the village, she was so confused about her feeling now that she didn't know what to think. "Please come back safely, both of you." Sakura said.

After a long fight that the team had to do, Naruto had finally caught up with Sasuke at the Valley of the End. It was a place that was in the honor of one of the most fearsome fights to ever happen. Soon Naruto and Sasuke had fought. Naruto for his promise with Sakura, and Sasuke so he could go off, and start training under a better sensei other than Kakashi. Words were said and Naruto had gotten pissed off But Naruto didn't use his Kyuubi powers, no it was time that he had shown Sasuke who was the better fighter.

Without warning Naruto had released a seal on his arm. Then seal had faded and Chakra had shot out and surrounded Naruto. When Naruto looked back at Sasuke, Sasuke could see that Naruto eyes had changed. His eyes were still blue, but his eyes had changed to be more slanted, like a cats eyes.

Naruto figure nails had also grew a little long, to look more like claws, like an Inuzuka clan member. When Naruto ran he ran fast, it made him look like that he was gliding over the water as he moved, and before Sasuke could realized what was happening Sasuke went flying through the air and crashed back first into a wall.

"Play times over Sasuke." Naruto said. His formed had changed back to normal, His movements were slow and he was breathing heavily. 'You're going back to the village. "Rather you like it or not." Then Naruto had punched Sasuke out like a light.

Naruto was in the hospital for several days, not because of his wounds, no it was because of his released state. Naruto had explained that he was really stronger than he made himself out to be, and that Hokage Hiruzen had placed the seal himself. As it had turned out Naruto had known about the Kyuubi for a long time.

With all that had happen Naruto sighed and laid down on his bed. Things had started to look up, even if Sakura and Kakashi were given a mission without him. '_They should be back soon it was only a C-rank to tea._' Naruto thought to himself. That was when he had heard to noise coming from outside of his window.

"What the hell?" Naruto thought to himself. Getting up and leaving his apartment would be the worst day Naruto could have imaged.

Outside of his apartment Naruto was met with a crowd of people. Each one was holding some type of weapon. A Chuunin may be no older than fourteen looked at him. Naruto sighed, when will these idoits learn? Suddenly before anything could happen, an Anbu wearing a cat like mask and had purple hair had jumped down in front of him.

"Neko." Naruto acknowledged. "What's going on?" Neko sighed and placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto Uzumaki, By order of the Hokage I have to place you under arrest." She said. Naruto gave her a look and then he had narrowed his eyes. "What's the charge?" Naruto asked.

Neko looked down and in a soft voice she said. "for the murder of Hinata Hyuuga." She said. Naruto eyes widen but he had said nothing as Neko took him away from the crowd who were by now demanding that he be put to death right away. Naruto didn't look at anyone as he walked next to the Purple hair Anbu as he was lead to the Brig.

To Be Continued…..

Next Time: Naruto is on trial for a murder that he couldn't have done. Things start to heat up as Members of the Hyuuga clan demand that the young man be put to death; Naruto is beyond pissed but has to keep things under control, the question on everyone mind is, if Naruto didn't kill Hinata than who did?


End file.
